


valediction

by fallenidol_453



Category: The Obsidian Trilogy - Mercedes Lackey & James Mallory
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: No. It was better—as bitter as it was—to leave Idalia and Kellen behind. Perhaps they would grow up to resist Lycaelon’s iron fisted rule.She just wouldn’t be around to see it.





	valediction

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by a conversation in a Mercedes Lackey group I'm a member of on Facebook.

The Wild Magic goes where it wills.

It led Alance to Armethalieth and into a marriage with the man who eventually became the city’s Arch Mage. She was the wife of the most powerful man in the City, with two children to supplement the bloodline. All of Armethalieth’s finest was at her feet.

Eleven years later, she was trusting in the Wild Magic to help her run away from all of that. Her milk and honey life had soured, and Lycaelon had already confronted her about his suspicions of her being a Wild Mage. A scandal this early into his Arch Mage career would deal him a political blow he may never recover from.

The matter would handled— _discreetly_ —after tonight’s celebrations.

Her bedroom was lit by only the fireplace in front of her, her gear for her journey tucked away neatly beside her. She held a sewing needle against the pad of her thumb. One deep jab, and her blood spotted on the three leaves she’d secretly gathered on her walks in the private gardens of House Tavadon and in the city parks.

It was risky casting a spell tonight, but Alance told herself it was worth it. Almost the whole household, along with dozens of guests, were in the gardens celebrating baby Kellen’s first Name Day. No one would disturb her. Hopefully. Lycaelon had likely made excuses for her absence tonight.

She prayed the Gods of the Wild Magic would still answer her call.

She tossed the blood-spattered leaves into the fire and named her request: to leave Armethalieth without being detected or banished.

The Price given to her to pay for the request made her break down crying. She did not want to leave her children behind! Idalia was ten years old and Kellen only a baby. She could not leave them behind to be raised under their father’s tyranny, strangled by Armethalieth’s golden chains like she was!

But as her tears dried, her pragmatism overruled reason. Her children would only slow her down, and no village under clientage to Armethalieth would take in anyone who wasn’t a citizen; she’d be clapped in irons and sent to the High Council before the day or night was over. Idalia’s memories of her would be erased, _for the good of the City_ , and her headstrong personality rearranged to conform to Armethalieth’s societal expectations of females.

No. It was better—as bitter as it was—to leave Idalia and Kellen behind. Perhaps they would grow up to resist Lycaelon’s iron fisted rule.

She just wouldn’t be around to see it.


End file.
